


Two Rings and a Question

by lancethewriter



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: City Elf Origin, F/M, Fluff, Morrigan is jealous, Tabris is in love, but won’t admit it, this is my otp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 18:25:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18057716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancethewriter/pseuds/lancethewriter
Summary: Morrigan decides to give Darrian a ring. She is quite surprised to find that he already has one - on his ring finger.





	Two Rings and a Question

**Author's Note:**

> I’m using my own dialogue for the ring scene, just because I’m sure no one wants to hear a repeat of game quotes. I want to be somewhat original at least.

Darrian stifled a yawn as he stirred the cooking pot over the fire. It was his turn to make dinner, and he had decided to spice things up with his signature stew. He hummed to himself and brought out some bowls, setting them on the tree stump that served as a table. He moved the pot off of the fire and clinked a the spoon against the side. 

“Dinner’s ready!”

Alistair, as usual, was the first to approach the fire for supper. Darrian waved to him and filled three bowls, balancing one of them precariously on his arm. “Alistair, I leave the stew in your capable hands. Not literally, of course, it’s hot.”

Alistair nodded, giving a muffled “Mhm!” with a mouthful of food.   
Satisfied, Darrian placed one bowl on the ground for Barkspawn and carried the remaining two over to Morrigan’s tent. 

“Good evening, Morrigan,” he greeted in a singsong voice, offering the witch a smile and a bowl. “I come bearing gifts.” 

Morrigan returned the smile, albeit much less merry. “Ah, how kind of you.” She scooted closer when he sat on the log next to her, which warmed his heart greatly. Taking the bowl from his hand, she sampled the meal with a spoon and nodded thoughtfully. “This is your doing, I presume? Were it Alistair’s, I might have been repulsed.”  
Darrian shrugged, secretly amused by her strange, veiled compliment. “Oh, come on, he isn’t that bad of a cook.”  
She raised her eyebrows in response and let out a chuckle. “I do not suppose you have tried his meals, then, hmm?”

“Just eat, you harpy,” he teased with a dismissive wave of his hand. 

When they had both finished with the stew, Darrian stacked their bowls and set them on the ground. He basked in the presence of his lover, smiling at the crackling fire in favor of showing her his affections. Just as he expected, she took notice. 

“You are grinning like a fool,” she suggested, her tone suggesting a hint of amusement. 

“Perhaps I am a fool, then.” He turned to look at her, and her expression softened somewhat. 

Moments of silence passed blissfully until her gaze moved to focus on the ground. Morrigan cleared her throat, her hands toying with each other awkwardly. “Warden, I have something for you.”

Darrian straightened himself, eyes brightening with curiosity. “Oh, do you?” He did not fail to notice that the witch seemed to be having considerable trouble with saying whatever she had planned to say.   
She procured something from her robes and held it out for him to see. He peered at the small object, and he felt his heartbeat quicken. “Is that… a ring?”

She closed her fingers around the metal piece and swatted his arm with her other hand. “Don’t be daft, of course it is.”

Darrian rubbed his arm in mock hurt and shrugged helplessly. “I’m just surprised, is all. I didn’t know you felt that way about me.”

Morrigan scoffed, rolling her eyes. “‘Tis not a profession of love, nor a proposition for marriage. ‘Tis simply a matter of convenience.”

He hummed a sarcastic agreement. “Mhmm, I’m certain.”

At that, she let out a quiet noise of frustration. “Do not turn this into something it is not, Darrian. If you wish, I will rescind my offer.”

“Wait, I haven’t heard what it is yet!” He pouted, letting his lower lip quiver. “Please, Mori, I’m sorry, I’ll listen.”

She rolled her eyes yet again, turning her head, but he could still see her smile. “Very well,” she said, facing him once more, “if you cease your childishness. ‘Tis a ring, yes, with a location spell. While you wear it, I will be able to find you, wherever in Thedas you may be.”

In his head, he was thinking, ‘Aww, how sweet!’ but he figured saying such a thing out loud would only earn him another swat on the arm. “That’s really nice of you, Morrigan. It’ll be useful to be able to find each other, wherever.” He couldn’t tell in the dim light, but he would have sworn that the tips of her ears were turning pink. 

“Yes, well, you are far too important to be lost at any point.” She again offered the ring to him, and he accepted it with a gentle nod. 

“Thank you. I really, really appreciate it.” There was another period of silence as Darrian slipped the ring onto his index finger, and he admired it in the firelight. “It’s perfect.”

As he let his hand fall back into his lap, Morrigan continued to stare at him. “The ring on your other finger,” she began, clearly rather hesitant. “What is its meaning?”

“Oh, this?” He glanced at the simple gold band that adorned his finger next to the one with Morrigan’s ring. “That’s my wedding ring.”

She was quiet for several minutes before speaking again, though in his idiocy Darrian thought nothing of it. “You are married?”

It dawned on him that yes, the typical assumption would be that one wearing a wedding wind would indeed be married. He shook his head quickly, meeting her eyes with haste. “No, not really. I almost was.”

Her expression remained unchanged, but he thought he saw relief in her eyes. “Almost married? And how did you escape such a peril?”

He laughed, taking her hand in his. “Well, I became a Grey Warden, of course!” She raised an eyebrow, and he continued. “It was an arranged marriage, planned by my father. My cousin Soris and I were going to be married on the same day, for convenience I think.” He paused, trying to gain insight on his lover’s mind. “Do you want to hear the whole story, or just the fast version?”

“Tell me the whole thing, you fool.”

He smiled, more than happy to oblige and rather eager to entertain the idea that she enjoyed his storytelling. “Soris was incredibly worried, he told me his bride was supposedly unattractive. Fickle kid, my cousin used to be.” He chuckled lightly. “I was really nervous. I kept thinking that my bride would find me hideous.”

“She should consider herself lucky to have avoided you, truly,” Morrigan jested, and he smiled in return. 

“Very lucky indeed. And that makes you twice as lucky, seeing as you had the chance to meet me.”

“Continue, Darrian.”

“Oh, right.” He cleared his throat, beginning again. “Some humans came in and were being disruptive, kept insulting us. Soris and I tried to get rid of them until Shianni knocked one out with a bottle.” Darrian paused to laugh and reminisce fondly. “Oh, we were terrified to learn he was the arl’s son. So, the humans left, I met my bride to be -she was pretty, though obviously not as radiant as you- and we exchanged pleasantries. Then Duncan showed up, so we went to get rid of him, too.”

“Anyway, once the ceremony started the dickwad son reappeared and kidnapped the brides, and Shianni and some other women. Said he needed some whores for a party, or something.” Darrian shuddered, forming a fist and then relaxing. “Humans can be real idiots, I guess. I tried to stop him, but he knocked me out.”

He was glad to see that Morrigan was eagerly paying attention, happy that she seemed to care about the grim beginning to his warden-hood. “I took Soris and we snuck into the arl’s palace. We killed the bastards, but not before they killed somebody. A girl. I’m sorry, I can’t remember her name. And then we all returned home, lived happily ever after, hooray!”

“Might I ask what became of your former betrothed?” 

“Of course. She stayed with Valora and Soris. As far as I know, they’ve started a business in the Alienage.”

Morrigan hummed an acknowledgement. “Then I assume you will return to her, when the Blight has been defeated?”

Darrian lifted one leg over the log so that his body was facing Morrigan. “Why would I, when I have you?” Perhaps it was bold to say, but he always preferred his feelings to be out in the open. 

She merely sighed. “The sweet things you say, Warden.”

“And why did you ask?”

She responded with another eye roll, which he found hopelessly endearing. “Simply curiosity.” 

Darrian wiggled his eyebrows at her. “You were jealous, weren’t you, Mori?”

“We are not having this conversation, Darrian.” She locked eyes with him, daring him to engage in a battle of wills. 

He relented, opting to save the discussion for another day. For the time being, he would settle for knowing that she cared. “How about a different conversation, then?”

He leaned forward to plant a kiss on her lips, and she responded with a welcome passion. She moved closer, settling at the spot between his legs as she grabbed the collar of his tunic, forcing him against her. His hands found their way to her waist as one of hers snaked into his hair, tugging at the roots. Darrian held back a gasp and he pulled away before things escalated further. 

“You sure you weren’t jealous?”

Morrigan huffed, standing from the log and retreating to her tent. Darrian groaned and stood as well, contemplating whether or not it was a good idea to pursue her or move on to his chores. He was favoring the latter option when she returned, taking his hand and practically dragging him into her tent. She shoved him onto his back and straddled him before he could even begin to protest. 

Darrian tried his best to suppress a smirk, but any snarky comment faded as she kissed him again with force. Morrigan broke away and glared at him from her position above. He smiled. 

“You’re insufferable, Darrian.” 

“And you like me anyway.” 

She leaned back, folding her arms across her chest. “I am beginning to reconsider that.”

Darrian sat up and pulled her to him. “Then why don’t I show you just how insufferable I can be?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I was considering taking things a little further but decided to leave it at fluff. Let me know if you want more Morrigan/Warden content, or other ships!


End file.
